


Rooftop Stories

by foreverfangirlwrites



Series: Percabeth Oneshots [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluffy, One Shot, Percy is a Dork, its just rlly cute, proposal, they sneak on a roof, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlwrites/pseuds/foreverfangirlwrites
Summary: A story in the stars in and in their hearts





	Rooftop Stories

“What about that one?” Annabeth asked softly, pointing at the night sky.

“Oh, so now you’re okay with being on the roof?” Percy teased lightly. Making a face, Annabeth turned to him.

“Shut up, it’s still a stupid idea and we’re going to be in so much trouble if we get caught, that is, if we don’t die from falling off first.”

Percy sighed and pulled her closer to him, “We’re fine, Annabeth, we’re not going to fall off, there are maintenance things up here. It’s made for people to be on. It’s safe. You’re safe, I promise”

Annabeth stared into his earnest eyes and sighed. Yeah, she was safe. She was always safe with Percy. 

“Okay,” she agreed. Percy pressed a light kiss on her forehead and the two turned back to the night sky.

There was a moment of silence as they watched the sparse stars and light clouds drifting above them.

“You never answered my question,” Annabeth said suddenly. “What about that one?” She pointed again.

“Hmm,” Percy speculated, lying down on the blanket they had spread across and pulling Annabeth with him.

She squeaked at the unexpected motion and glared at him. He ignored her and looked back at the sky, “That’s the tip of the constellation of the mighty Perseus,” he proclaimed.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, of all the constellations he had been making up in the past twenty minutes this had to be the worst.

“Really? How can you tell, considering there are all of twenty stars in this sky and five of them are probably planes?” she deadpanned. Admittedly, New York couldn’t really offer that many stars through all the light pollution.

“It’s the great Perseus, how can you not tell?” he exclaimed.

“Well then, what’s the story of this so-called great Perseus,” she teased.

Percy made a face before continuing, “The story goes that the great Perseus was born right here, in the heart of New York. He was blessed with a great mind and good looks and he was as brave and courageous as he was charming.”

Annabeth snorted at his description, “Sounds a bit far fetched, especially the charming and good looking part.”

Percy frowned at her and she laughed giving him a consolation kiss on the cheek.

“Sorry, sorry, continue,” she gestured. Percy propped himself on his elbow and looked at her, mirroring her position.

“Well, it’s said that the great Perseus was undefeated, that all quivered before him.”

“There has to be someone who could,” she replied as he sat up completely. He gestured for her to sit too.

“What?” she asked, re-adjusting her position. He put an arm around her shoulders and pointed to a star next to “Perseus the Great.”

“See that? That is the constellation of the only person who could ever defeat him.”

“And who’s that?” Annabeth asked, raising her eyebrows.

Percy stood up and raised his arms in the air dramatically, “The mighty Perseus was undefeated, until…” he paused for effect and Annabeth looked at him expectantly. “Until he met a woman who brought him to his knees.”

Annabeth watched in surprise as he kneeled in front of her and took her hands in his. “And her name was Annabeth Chase.”

He looked at her lovingly, “She was the most beautiful woman in the world, even the stars that make her constellation don’t do her justice. She was quick both with her mind and wit and always kept Perseus on his feet. She was, in essence, the most amazing woman in the world.”

He let go of her hands and reached into his pocket, “And Perseus fell in love, so in love that he could not imagine life without her, so he asked her one question, with four little words.” 

She gasped as he revealed a tiny black box, “Will you marry me?”

Annabeth Chase looked at her boyfriend with tears in her eyes, her heart feeling as though it might burst. Not trusting her voice, she nodded. He slipped on the ring, a simple band but it meant the world. The couple drew in for a kiss that said all the words that were not spoken out loud.

“Oh, um, correction on that story, I got something wrong,” Percy said when they broke apart with tears in their eyes and wide smiles on their faces.

“Percy admitting he’s wrong? This I’ve got to hear,” she teased, unable to stop smiling.

“Yeah, I got the name wrong. Her name was Annabeth Jackson.”

Annabeth felt giddy at the thought, Annabeth Jackson, she liked the way that sounded.

“So what did you think of my story?” he asked.

“It was okay, still not sure on the charming and good looking part though,” she teased, her heart filling with happiness.

Percy shook his head, “You’re unbelievable,” he said fondly.

“I know.”

“You know what else the great Perseus was good at?” he grinned leaning into her ear to whisper the rest.

She blushed at the words and pushed him away, “You’re lucky I’m tired because if I was fully awake I would have already shoved you off this roof.”

“You wouldn’t do that to your fiancé,” Percy gasped.

“Watch me,” she said tackling him onto the blanket, the two of them laughing.

And so continued the battle between The Great Perseus and The Unbelievable Annabeth (You can guess who the winner was.)

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Just a short little fluffy oneshot! 
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> See ya! :)


End file.
